Cruel to be Kind
by zZTA
Summary: Memiliki permasalahan cinta yang cepat kandas tak membuat Kuroo pantang menyerah. Karena sedikit berbuat baik, bukan berarti Kenma menyukai seseorang. Terlalu jahat untuk terus berpura-pura menjadi orang baik yang ingin di sukai oleh semua orang. YAOI!


Cruel To be Kind

"Apakah itu terlalu baik untuk menjadi jahat, atau terlalu kejam untuk menjadi baik?"

.

.

Kuroo Tetsurou, 21 tahun. Seorang mahasiswa aktif di Universitas Tokyo, senang berolah raga dengan nilai akademis yang baik. Supel, bersahabat dengan siapa saja dan mudah disukai banyak perempuan dengan sikapnya yang sangat ramah dan pengertian. Jika ia berada di antara teman-temannya ia selalu membawa suasana menjadi menyenangkan. Siapapun senang bicara atau berbagi mendiskusikan sesuatu hingga mencari solusi untuk beberapa masalah hati.

Hari ini, ia memiliki janji menghadiri Goukon bersama beberapa teman satu kampusnya. Tentu saja ia berniat untuk mendapatkan pacar sebelum natal tahun ini, ia harus menemukan seorang gadis manis mungil berambut panjang yang penurut seperti apa yang ia idam-idamkan. Bukan seorang playboy, dengan gayanya yang senang bersosialisasi itu. Kuroo hanya sedikit kurang beruntung dengan masalah percintaannya yang selama ini tidak pernah berjalan lebih dari satu bulan. Ia tidak bisa menjalani semua hubungannya dengan benar, jika dipikir lagi hampir setiap pengalaman pacarannya hanya sebatas samapai menjadi teman satu malam.

Ia selalu terbuka pada teman-temannya, tentang masalahnya ini. Banyak masukan dan saran yang mudah didengar dan dipahami namun sulit diterapkan. Tidak hanya Kuroo, banyak orang yang mengaku pintar tapi senang terjebak disituasi yang sama berulang kali. Bukan karena mereka bodoh, mereka hanya tidak memilih jalan dan menyanggupi konsekuensi yang sudah terbayang nanti.

Malam menjelang pukul Delapan, ia tiba disambut teman satu kampusnya yang telah memesan tempat untuk mereka. Botol-botol minuman ringan dan makanan yang sudah mulai dinikmati. Tidak ada yang terlambat hari ini, mereka berniat pergi karaoke atau hanya sekedar minum-minum bersama sampai larut. Sebelum itu, Kuroo sudah mengirim pesan untuk teman satu apartemennya bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat malam ini.

Pesta yang ia rencanakan dengan teman-temannya berjalan dengan menyenangkan baginya, ia sudah mendapat beberapa kontak gadis manis yang ia temui malam ini. Mereka adalah mahasiswi dari kampus lain yang mengenal salah seorang dari temannya. Aroma makanan memenuhi ruangan yang cukup besar untuk menampung delapan orang. Makanan yang terjadi dan gelas bir yang mulai habis. Waktu terasa sangat cepat, sambil sedikit bercerita tentang keseharian dan bertanya seputar masalah kuliah mereka.

Udara dalam ruangan yang terasa mulai lembab, dan jalanan yang sebelumnya ramai menjadi lenggang ketika tengah malam hampir berlalu. Cahaya dari arah jalanan yang berasal dari lalu lalang kendaraan berkurang.

"Ah, Hei! Apa kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" seorang gadis memegangi lengan Kuroo yang hampir menabrak seseorang saat mereka keluar dari restoran.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya tersenyum menahan rasa pusing, dengan bersandar di dinding mengumpulkan kesadaran ia berusaha berdiri dengan benar. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah tidak sanggup bangun lagi.

"Hmm, kalau tidak keberatan aku bisa membantumu." sambil mengeratkan genggamannya perempuan tersebut membantuny berdiri tegak.

"Ehm, kalau begitu kami berdua per lebih dulu ya…" seperti mengerti situasi beberapa gadis yang bersamanya berjalan lebih cepat mendahului membuat kerumunan dengan bisik-bisik khas perempuan yang diselingi canda dan tawa sambil sesekali melirik.

Tidak seperti biasanya Kuroo sampai mabuk dalam Goukon, mungkin ini perwujudan galaunya yang lusa kemarin baru patah hati. Jalanan terasa mengambang, ia tak bisa mengenali dengan jelas perempuan yang berjalan bersamanya. Ia hanya berusaha tidak merepotkan lebih dari ini. Kepalanya mulai sakit, antara mabuk dan sadar. Pulang bersama seorang pria, ah ia sadar bahwa ia sedang mabuk sampai melakukan hal ini.

 **Ckrek!**

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemennya, sebelum sempat menekan bel pintu sudah terbuka dari dalam. "Ah?" Kuroo berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Perempuan yang berjalan bersamanya menatap sedikit kaget, ia pikir Kuroo saat Kuroo bilang ia tinggal di apartement maksudnya tinggal sendirian.

"Ah, permisi." Wanita itu terlihat canggung menatap wajah datar yang sedikit ketus muncul dari balik pintu.

"Letakan saja di sana." suaranya pelan, dari pemuda yang tak terlalu tinggi itu. Mengenakan jaket putih kebesaran dan celana panjang yang membuatnya terlihat sangat lesu. Ini sudah larut malam, bisa jadi ia terjaga karena insomnia.

"Ehm, apa kau teman satu apartemennya?" wanita itu berusaha memperkenalkan diri dan lebih bersahabat. Sementara wajah yang masih nampak datar dengan menatap curiga padanya itu membuat wanita itu semakin tak enak.

"Ehm, kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja. Maaf mengganggu." sambil membenahi pakaiannya sendiri dan rambutnya wanita yang nampak lebih dewasa itu bergegas untuk pergi. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, pasahal ia berharap bisa lebih dekat dengan lelaki yang baru ia temui di Goukon malam ini.

"Hei! Masuklah dulu. Aku akan memesankan taksi tunggulah sebentar. Kereta terakhir sudah pergi." sambil memberikan saran dan berusaha bersikap baik layaknya seorang lelaki, pemuda 20 tahun itu memapah Kuroo sampai ruang utama.

"Ah, terimakasih."

Hal ini sudah terjadi beberapa kali, membawa pulang perempuan atau tidak pulang sama sekali. Padahal Kuroo sendiri yang mengatakan hal yang ia lakukan itu tidak baik dan sebaiknya dihindari. Setelah menunggu Dua puluh menit sampai taxi datang, rekan satu apartement Kuroo mengantarnya sampai ia pergi.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa terima kasih. Kau baik sekali." perempuan itu tersenyum sedikit malu membuat gingsul manis di giginya terlihat jelas. Sementara yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menuju taxi itu tak membalas apapun.

"Terima kasih banyak." lagi wanita itu membungkukan badan sebelum masuk ke dalam taxi.

"Ah, maaf bisa aku tahu siapa namamu? Kau baik sekali." tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum lagi. Deret gigi kecil-kecil dan lesung pipi, yang dibalut rambut hitam panjang. Benar-benar tipe favorit Kuroo.

"Ah, Kuroo akan marah padaku jika aku tidak baik dengan semua teman wanitanya." Sambil menaikan mata ia menggerutu, menyimpan kedua genggaman tangannya dalam saku jaketnya.

"Ah, siapa namamu?" tegas wanita itu ingin tahu. Sambil tersenyum lagi, dan membuka pintu taxi.

"Uhm, Kodzume. Kenma Kodzume." suaranya lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Ah? Begitu, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, sampaikan salam ku saat dia bangun. Aku akan mengirim pesan saat aku sampai rumah." Sebelum taxi melaju, dan perempuan itu melambai tangan rendah masih tersenyum dengan manis. Aroma parfumnya yang manis bercampur aroma lain. Sambil memandang sampai lampu dari taxi tersebut tak terlihat di penghujung jalan.

 **oOo**

Biasanya, setelah putus dari kekasihnya Kuroo akan lebih senang menyendiri beberapa waktu. Ia hanya perlu berbicara dengan orang lain dengan tenang. Jarang sekali ia menghadiri acara seperti itu sebelum ia bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya dengan cepat. Boleh dibilang sebenarnya ia hanya pemuda yang susah Move On, dan sama sekali tidak berubah sejak masuk universitas.

"Kenma.." suara Kuroo parau dengan meraih lengan yang lebih pucat darinya selepas ia kembali mengantar gadis teman kencan lelaki tersebut.

Apa yang membuat seseorang bisa melupakan orang lain dengan cepat? Mengganti isi hati dengan singkat memulihkan lukanya sendiri.

"Kau bau alkohol." Kenma menggumam, membiarkan lelaki sahabat baiknya sejak sekolah dasar itu sesekali tertawa, entah apa yang lucu.

"Hehe, manis." Ujar lelaki mabuk yang memeluk pinggang ramping di depannya.

"Apa kau baru makan manisan?" Kuroo menariknya pelan membuat Kenma duduk di sampingnya. Tidak ada jawaban, kecuali tatap yang tak bisa diartikan. Wajahnya yang selalu tak berantusias, bibir yang mungil terkatup dan tubuh kurus dengan lengan yang kecil.

"Bisakah aku merasakannya sedikit, sisa rasa manis dari bibirmu?"

Tanpa penolakan, ketika seseorang bertanya dan tak mendapat jawaban kecuali diam. Apakah itu bisa diartikan sebuah persetujuan?

"Aku sudah mengirim teman wanitamu pulang dengan taxi. Kau pacaran dengannya?"

Kuroo tertawa mendengar pernyataan lelaki itu, ia tak bisa melontarkan kata-kata apapun kecuali senyuman. Ia tak ingin memikirkan apapun sekarang, yang ia tahu hanya satu untuk saat ini.

"Jika aku memiliki seorang pacar, aku tidak akan melakukan ini denganmu." Ia selalu berbisik dengan begitu lembut bagai sihir. Jika saja ada kekuatan untuk menolak hati kecil, mungkin Kenma sudah memiliki penangkalnya sejak jauh hari.

Desember sudah hampir tiba, angin semilir berbisik membuat jendela bersuara. Detik jam yang stabil dan lampu yang mulai di padamkan. Udara kamar yang lebih dingin, sprei putih pada ranjang double itu turut kesepian menjadi dingin. Tengah malam sudah berlalu yang artinya hari sudah berganti, akhir pekan yang singkat.

Kecupan selamat malam, rasa manis singkat yang membakar sumbu kecil untuk menghangatkan ruangan dingin di dua hati yang menikmati kesepian bersama.

"Pinggang ramping dan kaki yang kecil." Kuroo berbisik menyentuh tubuh yang berbalut pakaian, menyelinap menyentuh kulit orang lain yang seranjang dengannya. "Hangat dan lembut, sedikit ceroboh tapi sangat penurut." ucapnya lagi berkomentar tak jelas bicara dengan dirinya sendiri, bergumul dalam selimut menyebarkan kehangatan dengan suhu tubuh yang berasal.

"Bibir yang manis, jika saja rambutmu lebih panjang." Lekatan kedua bibir yang satu orang setengah tak sadar, apa itu bisa masuk dalam hitungan?

"Jika saja kau, seorang perempuan." bisikan yang sangat lembut dengan ujung jemari hangatnya menyentuh kulit yang sepertinya bisa diterawang karena sangat hangat dan halus. Suara berat sedikit serak yang mesra, mungkin seperti ini saat ia menghabiskan malam-malam dengan perempuan yang ia cintai. Suara yang tak bisa dilupakan dengan mudah. Sentuhan selembut sutra setajam mata pisau. Sehangat pelukan sedingin diam. Langit ruang kamar yang gelap tanpa penerangan kecuali dari cahaya temaram dari arah jendela.

"Jika saja rambutku lebih panjang," gumaman melarikan pandangan pada bayang-banyang.

"Jika saja aku seorang perempuan. Pasti akan lebih mudah." tanya, dalam hati yang ia telan sendiri. Matanya yang bersembunyi dalam pejam tak ingin lelaki yang memeluknya erat saat ini melihat jauh ke hatinya.

Tempat yang sangat dekat namun tak pernah terjangkau jemari. Ini bukan bercinta, yang mereka lakukan hanya menikmati kesepian bersama antara dua pria yang hatinya sedang mengarungi dunia yang berbeda. Sangat denkat dengan hati yang saling berpetualang entah sudah dimana. Masing-masing yang jiwanya tertidur, bertemu namun menolak untuk bersatu.

Tabir yang tipis itu menutup kenyataan bahwa Kenma tahu, teman baiknya ini lelaki normal yang tidak akan melakukan apa yang sepasang kekasih lakukan. Menyamankan satu sama lain, tapi Kuroo masih cukup waras untuk paham jika ia tidak ingin sebut bisex atau seorang gay. Selain itu, yang bersamanya saat ini adalah seseorang yang ibunya telah menitipkan putranya jauh dari rumah untuk melanjutkan studinya. Ia akan merasa sangat bersalah baik pada orang lain atau dirinya sendiri. Juga ia tahu, mungkin rasa nyaman yang terjalin karena terbiasa itu bukan berarti cinta.

Ya, mereka berdua sudah cukup dewasa dan sangat tahu.

Ketika seseorang mulai berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, dari akan lahir kebohongan lain yang beranak pinak sampai ia tak lagi bisa melihat kebenaran yang ada dalam dirinya. Kebohongan itu hanya sesendok madu beracun, semakin banyak ditelan akan semakin mematikan.

Apa tiu cara yang cukup baik untuk mati dalam nikmat kebohongan?

Jika pagi datang, setelah mereka satu malam berlalu hanya dengan seperti itu tak pernah masuk hitungan. Kuroo akan bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, ia akan menyiapkan the atau susu, memasak sarapan, dan jika sempat ia akan membuat bento untuk Si Pemalas yang selalu malas pergi ke cafeteria universitas sendirian..

Aroma roti panggang yang menggugah perut lapar dengan harum sedap lelehan mentega.

Setiap pagi setelah satu malam fatamorgana yang hanya Kenma nikmati sendiri itu berlalu, Kuroo akan bersikap normal seperti itu adalah hal yang wajar atau justru seperti tak pernah terjadi sesuatu.

Memiliki teman yang populer itu merepotkan ketika kau hanya seorang pendiam yang tak suka di ajak berbicara atau diperkenalkan di depan umum. Sebagai mahasiswa yang tidak mencolok dan lebih suka memainkan ponselnya daripada bergabung dengan kelompok pemuda keren di kelasnya paling tidak selain Kuroo ada orang lain yang mengenalnya dan mengajaknya bicara.

Suatu hari selepas kelas kuliah, dijam istirahat selalu menjadi waktu menyenangkan untuk melepas jemu untuk beberapa mahasiswa.

"Permisi."

Jam makan siang, kafetaria cukup ramai dan sedikit susah mencari bangku kosong kecuali jika datang lebih awal sebelum istirahat. Kenma yang duduk sendirian di meja dengan satu bangku kosong dihadapannya hanya menoleh perlahan. Sedikit berharap ia tak mendapat masalah dari orang yang mendatanginya.

"Ah, bisa aku duduk di sini?" Keiji, Akashi. Walau dari jurusan yang berbeda sesekali jika bertemu tidak ada salahnya hanya untuk bertegur sapa. Hanya basa-basi membuang waktu sebelum membuat permintaan. Pemuda tinggi bersih dengan wajah tenang, satu-satunya yang Kenma sukai dari lelaki ini karena dia tidak banyak bicara.

"Yo, Kenma." tidak lama setelah Akaashi bergabung dengannya. Kuroo muncul membawa beberapa temannya menghampiri, berniat sedikit iseng pada teman kecilnya itu. Ia tak sempat membuat makan siang, ia memaksa Kenma untuk membeli sesuatu yang bisa dikonsumsinya di cafeteria saat jam istirahat.

"Ah, sandwich lagi? Kau harus makan dengan benar." Kuroo mengomentari makan siang pemuda kurus yang sama sekali berusaha tak peduli dengan kehadirannya. "Hei, Akaashi. Kalian cukup akrab sekarang.." Kuroo memainkan rambut Kenma yang dengan cepat di tepisnya.

"Hentikan itu Kuroo!"

Kenma nampak sedikit masam, ia tak suka seseorang memainkan rambutnya di tempat umum. Apalagi sikap Kuroo yang memperlakukannya seperti adik kecil yang manja di depan teman-temannya. Sementara yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya di hadapan Kenma tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan yang tak berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu satu lapangan, satu pertandingan.

"Hei, Kuroo! Pacarmu memanggil!" seruan rekannya terdengar dari meja yang tak terlalu jauh. Itu adalah kerumunan anak lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan para wanita.

Kuroo melambai rendah, bermaksud meninggalkan Kenma dan Akaashi yang hanya diam kembali pada aktifitas mereka.

"Kau harus makan dengan benar." Akaashi seperti menambahi nasehat yang Kuroo tinggalkan. Sementara Kenma hanya sedikit cemberut mendapat nasehat yang sama satu waktu. Ia tidak suka makan nasi atau apapun yang terlalu mengenyangkan saat berada di luar rumah.

Jika rasanya tidak manis dengan sedikit asam ia tidak terlalu bergairah. Jadi dengan sandwich tunggal dan kaleng minuman ringan di depannya saat ini Kenma mulai mengunyah dan menelannya. Jam makan siang mereka akan segera berakhir.

Setiap hari dalam perjalan pulang sambil mendengar lagu yang berputar dari daftar main di ponselnya. Duduk sendirian di bangku kereta atau berjalan mengikuti arus orang-orang di trotoar. Kenma selalu kesal jika sampai rumah ketika matahari telah tenggelam. Ia pikir paling tidak ia tak harus ikut kegiatan olahraga seperti masa sekolahnya. Tetapi perjalanan di jam sibuk memang selalu lebih melelahkan dari apapun.

Setelah meletakan tas dan mengambil handuknya. Ia akan membuat makan malam, lalu mandi setelah itu makan dan bermalas-malasan. Ia akan menyisakan bagian mencuci piring pada Kuroo seperti biasa. Walau ia tak pernah menjanjikan hasil makanannya memiliki rasa kemanusiaan untuk dimakan. Menyalakan televisi dan membuat suara, senada deru mesin cuci yang gemetar pelan.

Setelah selesai makan malam dan duduk di depan televisi sambil memainkan ponselnya. Hari sudah malam, sebentar lagi pukul sepuluh dan teman satu apartementnya belum pulang. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk bermain atau kencan dengan pacar barunya. Memikirkan itu sudah bukan hal tabu lagi bagi Kenma yang sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil.

"Apa aku harus mengirimi pesan?" mengingat Kuroo tak mengatakan apapun soaln hari ini.

Sampai matanya sayu dan layar ponselnya meredup, Kenma tidak memijit ponselnya lagi setelah tengah malam hampir tiba. Ia tertidur di sofa dengan posisi nyamanya. Dua kamar di apartementnya ini terkadang hanya dipakai satu jika mereka sedang ingin tidur bersama, bertujuan memberi kenyamanan satu sama lain. Walau hubungan mereka tidak berstatus lebih dari teman baik sejak kecil. Atau Kuroo yang memperlakukan Kenma dengan baik seperti adiknya sendiri.

Mengingat hal sederhana itu akan membuat Kenma terjebak mimpi yang ia tak ingin terbangun darinya.

 **Ckrek!**

Suara pintu yang terbuka, itu tidak membuat Kenma terjaga. Volume televisi sangat pelan hampir tak terdengar, Kuroo terhenti melihat seseorang tidur di sana. Hampir tengah malam, jangan katakan bahwa anak ini berusaha terjaga sampai Kuroo pulang.

Setelah mengantuk mantel dan menyimpan tasnya. Kuroo mematikan televisi yang terabaikan sejak tadi.

"Hei, kau bisa demam jika tidur semalaman di sini." Kuroo berusaha membangunkan orang yang masih menggengam ponsel walau sudah pulas seperti itu.

"Mmmm…" hanya gumaman tak jelas yang membalas ucapannya, Kenma selalu paling sulit dibangunkan di situasi seperti apapun. Kuroo menghela mafas panjang, sudah tak heran baginya melayani tuan muda ini. Mungkin ia harus membopongnya ke kamar, ayolah Kenma bukan anak Sepuluh tahun lagi.

"Hupp!" lengan yang menyanggah pundak dan kaki menggendongnya seperti putri. Kenma secara asal menautkan lengannya tak ingin jatuh. Kuroo berjalan pelan, sedikit miring saat melewati pintu kamar.

"Hnn… hoammhh" Kenma menguap, ia masih mengantuk tapi ia terlanjur terbangun. "He? Kamarku?" Kenma berusaha terduduk melihat Kuroo yang baru saja meletakannya.

"Hah? Kenapa baru bangun sekarang." Kuroo memejamkan mata merasa dirinya diperdaya. Kenma tak ingin melepas lengannya yang berada di bahu lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku tidur di kamarmu lagi seperti kemarin?" Kenma bertanya dengan mata sayu yang mengantuk dan suaranya yang kecil. Aroma nafas yang hangat bisa terhirup, maksud hati menggoda dengan kecup selamat malam.

"Ah, tidak-tidak." Kuroo menahan wajah mungil berbalut rambut yang dicat blonde itu. Telapak tangannya menyentuh wajah halus bak pualam dan bibir yang tipis itu. Kuroo menahan teman mainnya itu, ia mungkin sedang tidak mood mala mini?

"Hm?" Kenma menatap datar.

"Kau tau, aku baru saja dapat seorang pacar. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini denganmu."

Itu adalah kalimat yang tersampaikan dengan jelas. Tatap mata yang jelas dan wajah Kuroo yang tersenyum sedikit malu. Padahal biasanya wajah itu tertawa menjengkelkan jika memaksa Kenma untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Ohh."

Sambil melepas rangkulnya, Kenma masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Melihat jam tepat tengah malam.

"Besok aku tidak ada kelas pagi, jangan ganggu tidurku." pesan Kenma sebelum Kuroo meninggalkan ruang kamar itu. Dengan dinding yang dicat cream dan lantainya yang dingin. Kuroo tersenyum, sambil mematikan lampu sebelum menutup pintu. "Oyasumi."

Tertinggal raga yang tertidur di ranjangnya memeluk udara. Berselimut dari malam yang kini Kenma tak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak seperti sebelumnya. Kerutan diantara alisnya membuktikan ada pikiran yang menganggu tidur malamnya.

"Bodoh." kisuhnya berusaha terpejam menghapus hari ini.

Berharap jika esok bertemu matahari apa yang ia dengar tadi hanya mimpi. Bukan hanya hari ini, berharap semua yang pernah terjadi memang hanya mimpi. Padahal Kuroo melakukan itu lebih dari satu atau dua kali. Lagi-lagi ia gagal membuat dirinya sadar itu semua hanya inginnya lari dari situasi ini.

"Bagaimana, jika setelah ini. Aku yang menolaknya?"

Sambil menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatap amber yang kini tak bisa tertpejam lagi, dengan tatap datar sedikit kesal. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, membayangkan lengan yang baru memapahnya itu merangkul orang lain. Suhu tubuh hangat yang membawanya ke kamarnya barusan itu akan menyatu dengan orang lain. Telapak tangan Kuroo yang menyentuh wajahnya beberapa menit lalu itu akan menggenggam jemari orang lain.

"Ah, gawat-gawat. Aku harus tidur, aku benci memikirkan hal konyol begitu " kembali memaksakan lelap yang telah pergi. Mengundang kantuk yang menolak datang lagi. Hanya sisa pikiran yang menjadi dan terbang kian kemari tak ingin berhenti. Berusaha sembunyi dengan selimutnya.

Inilah rasanya memejamkan mata untuk tak melihat apa yang tak ingin dilihat, tapi hati tak bisa tertutup untuk tidak merasakan apa yang tidak ingin ia rasakan.

 **oOo**

Aroma daging asap dan telur mata sapi bercampur leleh mentega. Kenma bangun lebih awal dengan sisa kantuknya yang jelas terlihat. Langkah terhuyung dan duduk di meja makan dengan lunglai.

"Ohayou." sapanya duduk di meja makan. Menyesap cangkir teh dan meletakan pipinya di meja.

"Ngantuk." gerutunya, salahnya sendiri memikirkan hal yang tak perlu dipikirkan.

"Kau bilang mau tidur samapai siang." Kuroo mengoles mentega di rotinya dengan pisau kecil. Kenma sesekali melirik singkat padanya"Aku merasa tidak enak badan." Ujarnya dengan suara lemas.

Sambil menikmati gigitan pertama di sudut roti panggangnya. Kuroo hanya menatap sedikit khawatir.

"Kau demam? Sudah ku bilang jangan tidur menungguku di ruang tamu. Apalagi dengan rambut basah." Kuroo memdekatinya meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi lelaki yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kenma memutar wajah, tidak ingin melihat Kuroo yang ada di depannya.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang malam atau mungkin menginap. Pergilah ke dokter jika badanmu tidak merasa baik." nasehat pagi hari yang paling dibenci setiap orang. Kenma tak mau menjawab, penyanggahannya hanya akan memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka soal membahas kesehatannya. Toh Kenma tak mau bicara dengan mood buruknya saat ini. Ia ingin tahu sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas lagi.

"Uhm? Besok akhir pekan? Kau pergi kencan ya?" hanya itu pertanyaan yang paling ia ingin tahu jawabannya. Ia berharap Kuroo menjawab ia lajang dan tak mungkin pergi kencan. Tapi senyum semringah dari lelaki berambut hitam itu cukup menjawab tanya Kenma yang makin merasa lesu dari cara memandangnya.

"Selamat akhir pekan. Aku akan main game sendirian."

"Hahaha, ayolah. Jangan murung begitu, atau aku perlu mengajakmu pergi denganku? Kau pasti akan menolak." Kuroo tertawa berusaha memberi semangat dari tatap datar yang sama sekali tak bersemangat itu. Kuroo sudah sering menanggapi tatapan kesal atau mood Kenma yang lebih sering merasa buruk dan pesimis, baik atas dirinya atau orang lain.

Akhir pekan, waktu memang terasa lebih cepat belakangan ini. Apalagi ketika seseorang disibukan dengan jadwal dan rencana yang tak boleh terlewat satupun untuk membentuk susuan aktifitas demi mencapai tujuannya. Mengerjakan semua tugas tepat waktu agar ia bisa bermalas-malasan.

Satu minggu itu memang sangat cepat. Rasanya satu hari dengan Dua puluh empat jam masih saja kurang. Semua orang selalu butuh waktu untuk sendirian dan waktu pribadi untuk menghargai diri sendiri pada hidup yang setiap hari dijalani. Kemana ia akan membawa dirinya ketika keterpaksaan membuatnya bertanggung jawab untuk satu hidup yang dimiliki.

Sampai satu minggu sudah berlalu, di akhir pekan yang sama seperti minggu sebelumnya. Kuroo berpesan ia akan pulang malam atau bahkan bermalam. Kenma hanya diam sudah terbiasa dengan sikap seperti itu, seperti memberi persetujuan. Toh, ia ada rencana sendiri akhir pekan ini. Rencana yang cukup ia nanti-nanti.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Kuroo soal rencananya bertemu dengan teman Volly nya saat masih SMA. Lagi pula nampaknya Kuroo sudah tak terlalu tertarik lagi dengan itu.

Ketika akhirnya waktu janji temu yang Kenma buat tiba, ia pergi lebih awal di hari minggu. Jarang sekali anak ini pergi pagi di hari minggu. Ia juga berpesan pada Kuroo untuk mengatakan pada ibunya jika semua baik-baik saja. Terkadang Kenma tidak suka mengangkat telepon dari ibunya, ia tak ingin mendapat kuliah singkat via telepon genggam. Maka setelah itu biasanya Ny. Kodzume akan menelpon Kuroo. Tapi masa bodoh dengan itu nantinya.

Stasiun tempat ia membuat janji bertemu. Ramai dengan orang-orang lalu-lalang.

"Kenma!" lambaian tangan dari kejauhan dengan suara yang sangat ceria. Khas sekali dari nada bersahabat dan senyuman bunga matahari mekar sempurna. Kenma berdiri dengan tenang di tempat mereka membuat janji, hari ini Kenma berjanji meminjamkan game terbarunya pada Hinata. Ia adalah mahasiswa di universitas sebelah yang tak jauh dari kampusnya sendiri. Saat sekolah menengah Kenma nampak tertarik dengan anak laki-laki yang selalu semangat ini. Suara dan caranya menatap juga bagaimana ia membawa suasana sangat menyenangkan. Untuk Kenma yang jarang sekali merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengan orang lain selain Kuroo.

"Shouyo!" semringah dari tatap amber yang sudah lama sekali tak Hinata temui membuatnya ingin meloncat memeluk pemuda berambut blonde itu.

Itu adalah pertemuan mereka setelah terakhir kali mereka berbicara langsung sekitar satu tahun lalu. Hari ini Kenma mendapat ajakan berkunjung ke apartement Hinata yang mengambil kuliah di Tokyo. Ternyata ia tinggal cukup jauh sampai melewati beberapa stasiun sampai Kenma tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengambil apartement yang cukup jauh dari universitasnya sendiri. Mungkin ada alasan yang Kenma tidak tahu dan tak ingin disinggung.

"Whoa, whoa….. Kau hebat sekali seperti biasanya." Hinata berseri-seri, matanya hampir copot setengah mati serius dengan gamenya. Melawan seorang master game memang sulit. Sudah Tujuh kali kali di permainan yang sama, padahal dua jam belum berlalu sejak permainan di mulai.

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan ini,..." Kenma memberi arahan dan beberapa tips untuk game station yang tengah marak dikalangan mahasiswa seperti mereka musim ini.

Hinata sangat antusias dengan tatapan bersemangat Hinata mendengarkan masukan dan cara paling tepat menghadapi musuh di game yang sedang ingin ia selesaikan ini.

"Ahh, kenapa sulit sekali." sudah lelah selalu kalah Hinata mulai kehilangan semangatnya. Ia merebahkan badannya di sofa. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, Mencari arah suara, Hinata meraba-raba berusaha meraih ponselnya yang cukup jauh di meja. Kenma masih terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekitar sampai akhirnya dering ponsel itu tak berhenti selama lima menit mencuri perhatiannya.

"Kau tidak mengangkatnya?" Kenma menatap dengan tenang tak bermaksud meletakan kecurigaan.

"Uhm." Hinata tak menjawab, hanya sirat keraguan dan gelengan pelan darinya.

"Kenapa?" Kenma ingin tahu, walau sebenarnya ia tidak terllau peduli. Ia hanya berusaha menunjukan sikap baik teman yang ingin tahu sesuatu yang sedang dialami teman lain.

Hinata masih enggan menjawab. Panggilan di ponselnya berhenti, namun tidak lama berdering lagi. Sebenarnya itu sedikit mengganggu, namun berhubung Kenma adalah tamu ia tak ingin membuat suasana hat ituan rumah yang nampak tak enak ini lebih buruk lagi.

"Ah? Itu dari Tobio San? Dia itu teman baikmu kan?"

Hinata kaget, ia tidak sadar pemuda sethaun lebih tua darinya itu mengintip sedikit pada layar ponselnya. Hinata nampak masam, masih bingung memberi jawaban. Wajah muramnya tiba-tiba muncul dan menundukan kepala memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengannya." suaranya pelan, sedikit bergetar dengan wajah sedih tiba-tiba. Kenma tak ingin menyela, jika ia bertanya 'Kenapa?' bisa jadi Hinata justru tak enak menceritakan ini padanya.

"Kenma! Jawab aku dengan jujur. Uhmm tapi kau harus berjanji menjawabnya dengan jujur ya!" Hinata meremas bahu berbalut jaket merah tipis itu. Sementara Kenma hanya menatap aneh sedikit merasa curiga, Hinata benar-benar serius. Mungkin ia ingin mempertanyakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masalahnya ini.

"Baiklah." Kenma menjawab singkat, ia juga ingin tahu pokok masalahnya.

"Uhn, sebenarnya… Hmm itu, aku, sebenarnya…" Hinata menatap kesana kemari seperti anak kecil yang melakukan kesalahan dan tertangkap basah.

"Aku takut kau marah…" Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia meremas lengan temannya itu lebih keras.

"Ada apa? Aku bukan orang yang mudah marah." Kenma berusaha menunjukan bahwa ia bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, walau sebenarnya ia hanya lebih penasaran ingin tahu.

"Aku mengatakan pada Kageyama, hari ini aku pergi kencan dengan seorang pria." Hinata mengucapkannya dengan cepat dan jelas. Kenma masih mengerutkan alis mencerna kalimat singkat itu. Lalu apa? Dengan kikuk ia meremas jari-jarinya sediri dengan lirikan kesana kemari tak jelas merasa resah.

Tetiba wajah senior satu tahun di atasnya itu, merona. Seperti terlambat memberikan semerah apel merebak dari pipi hingga telinganya, Kenma tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merasa malu dengan cepat.

"Jadi maksudmu? Aku?" tanggap Kenma tak ingin salah duga.

Hinata menelan ludah, ia tak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Kecuali mengatakan dengan sejujur dan sebenarnya.

"Uh, Kenma. Ahh itu sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membuat. Kageyama lebih, ahh itu… Aku dan dia.. Hmm..aarrrggghhhh" Anak itu nampak gemas memeluk bantal di sofanya dan memutar tubuhnya karena tak bingung dengan hal yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan.

Ucapannya terbata-bata, gegamannya yang melemas dan akhirnya menjatuh bantal dalam peluknya. Hinata menatap ke layar monitor game yang sedang di pause. Kenma hanya menatap lekat wajah yang biasanya selalu apa adanya itu bisa juga terlihat dalam masalah seperti ini.

"Hei, Shouyo…" Kenma menatapnya, anak itu nampak melarikan diri dari tatapan teman bermainnya itu. Antara bingung dan malu, pasti memalukan sekali

.

"Kau pasti menyukai Tobio ya? Kau menyukainya, suka sekali." Kenma tak ingin menatap wajah kikuk Hinata, itu hanya akan membekukan suasana. Saat ia menatap ke arah lain dan mengambil segelas jus di meja, Hinata membalas tatapnya.

"Jika aku jadi kau, mungkin aku juga akan begitu." Kenma tak bisa tersenyum, sebenarnya ia bahkan tak tau seperti apa bentuk hati yang ia miliki untuk orang yang ia sukai. Ia sadar, ia sendiri tak akan memiliki keberanian seperti Hinata saat ini.

"Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku, jika kau mau." Kenma meneguk habis jusnya, senyumnya masam tak singkron dengan tatapan yang ia berikan menyiratkan segala keraguan. Hinata meremas ujung bajunya sedikit canggung, menghela nafas panjang memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Alhasil, itu menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang sekali. Sampai matahari sudah bersembunyi ia mendiskusikan masalahnya yang tidak ingin ia hadapi. Karenanya terus mengejarnya samapai hari ini.

Tiba-tiba sedikit sesal muncul di benak Kenma yang sedang mendengarkan kronologi sebelum semua masalah ini menjadi tidak terurai. Memang salahnya sendiri memberikan tawaran seperti itu pada anak ini, tapi Kenma tak mungkin bisa melihat anak manis itu nampak muram. Apa jadinya jika cahaya matahari redup hingga akhirnya tak lagi bersinar.

"Uhuhuhu aku kesal, Kageyama bodoh itu sama sekali tak mau mendengar saranku. Kenapa dia tak bisa sepertimu, padahal aku hanya ingin dia mendengarkanku."

Mungkin, jika besok mereka bertemu lagi cerita hati anak itu masih akan terus berlanjut. "Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang." dengan berberat hati Kenma harus pamit dengan temannya ini.

Malam sudah tiba ia tak ingin pulang terlambat, walau ia sudah bilang pada Kuroo ia akan pulang malam. Bisa jadi justru Kuroo yang belum pulang saat ia tiba di rumah nanti. Ia disibukan dengan pikiraan seenaknya sendiri. Paling tidak melihat Hinata hari ini membuatnya sedikit lebih senang. Walau rasanya waktu terasa kurang lama untuk ia habiskan berdua dengan anak itu. Mungkin mereka akan membuat pertemuan lagi untuk membicarakan ini atau hanya sekedar membicarakan game semata.

Kenma meyakinkan anak itu bahwa semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kalian hanya perlu lebih tenang menghadapi semua masalah. Memang cara hidup yang paling benar adalah melakukan apa yang kita nasehatkan pada orang lain. Kenma sadar ia sendiri punya masalah hati yang hanya ia nikmati seorang diri.

Sebelum ia pergi, di senja yang cahaya langit nampak bersahabat memberi latar kelabu di mega. Hinata berterima kasih, ia tak tau ingin mendiskusikan ini dengan siapa lagi?

Sebelum pergi Kenma ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dengan niat bertemu kembali setelah ini.

"Shouyo, sebenarnya aku…"

 **oOo**

Di malam yang sama, ketika akhir pekan sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Malam yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan semua tidak apa-apa. Angin malam, dan pemandangan lampu kota yang berpendar seperti bintang. Gedung tinggi yang terlihat menjulang sendiri, ini adalah kaki bukit tempat biasa beberapa pasangan kekasih menghabiskan waktunya menikmati pemandangan itu.

Tapi tidak ada genggaman tangan, atau tatapan mesra, atau sekedar senyum sapa kecuali sekedarnya dalam membalut luka.

Seorang wanita dengan dress kalem yang menutup tubuhnya hingga lutut. Jaket tipis yang sewarna langit senja keunguan membalut lengannya. Rambut panjang sepunggung hitam lurus membalut wajah mungil dan bibir yang biasnaya mengucapkan kata-kata manis. Kuroo sedang menghadapinya, gadis yang ia pacari sejak satu minggu lalu. Benar-benar tipe idealnya, selain manis dan memiliki sikap lembut.

"Maaf, ku pikir kita tidak sejalan untuk menjadi pacar. Kita lebih baik hanya sebatas teman." suaranya yang lembut itu merobak asa. Kuroo hanya menarik garis tipis di ujung bibir, ah cintanya berkahir lagi. Ia tak ingin berhitung soal sudah berapa kali, seharusnya ia sudah siap dengan akhir seperti ini. Tujuan dari berpacaran itu hanya menjadi kenangan atau menjadi teman menjalani kehidupan, sampai kahir hayat.

"Kau sangat baik, dan perhatian. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi."

Tanpa perlu persetujuan, kadang cinta bisa kandas walau sudah di ambang pernikahan. Sudah sering ditinggalkan tak membuat Kuroo tak merasa sakit mendapat akhir seperti ini.

 _Apanya yang terlalu baik?_

Inti dari semua gadis yang berakhir tak sejalan dengannya. Justru karena keegoisannya sendiri terhadap rasa memiliki dan menguasai. Menginginkan sesuatu dari seseorang hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, itu egois atau manusiawi?

Malam belum benar-benar berakhir, setelah mengantar mantan pacarnya itu sampai stasiun. Lalu berpisah di gerbong kereta. Kuroo tak ingin mengatakan apapun, mengomentari nasibnya yang sering ebrakhir seperti ini. Ia hanya berpikir singkat, ia tidak cukup baik untuk mengerti semua orang. Menanggapi senyuman kikuk mantan kekasih, dengan senyum bohong yang dari cara menatapnya saja menunjukan kekecewaan.

Kereta terakhir membawanya sampai stasiun tujuannya.

Pulang. Ia ingin segera sampai rumah, teman-temannya tak bisa membuatnya melupakan kekecewaan yang ia alami hari ini. Ia hanya perlu bersedih satu hari lalu bergerak maju dan memulai esok dengan diri baru khasnya sendiri. Mungkin kesempatan kali ini memang tak berjalan mulus. Ia berjalan sedikit gontai menuju mini market 24 jam. Maksud hati membeli beberapa bir dan rokok, tapi ia tahu Kenma akan marah paling tidak membuatnya jengkel, jika ia merokok dalam apartemen mereka.

"Huh?" saat Kuroo memasuki pintu otomatis dan berpapasan dengab orang yang baru saja terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kenma."

"Ingin beli sesuatu?" Kenma membawa plastik berisi makan cepat saji yang dihangatkan. Ia kelaparan, Kuroo tahu teman kecilnya ini sedikit acuh bahkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama, malam yang semua bintang bersembunyi. Bulan cembung yang sesekali lenyap di sapu awan malam. Hembus angin yang membuat ranting dan dedaunan berbisik dalam perbincangan malam. Salah satu malam pada bulan Desember.

Kenma masuk lebih dulu, melepas mantel dan syalnya. Udara seperti membeku di luar mungkin tahun ini salju akan turun saat natal. Kuroo mengunci pintu memastikan tertutup dengan benar. Jemari kecil yang meraba mencari tombol lampu yang berada di atas rak sepatu.

Kuroo menahan telapak tangan dingin Kenma yang meraba di dinding.

"Kuroo?" Kenma belum mengerti maksud pemuda tinggi yang berdiri di belakangnya itu.

"Hmm, aku sedang sedih sekali hari ini. Kau kemana saja, tidak mengirimi pesan?" Kuroo menyentuh pundak Kenma yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Tidak ada suara balasan untuk tanya yang ia lontarkan.

"Dimana terlalu baiknya? Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku keberatan jika ia terlalu ramah dengan pria lain." tanpa perku mengarahkan pembicaraan Kenma sudah tahu si petualang cinta yang sellau karam di minggu pertamanya kencan ini sedang gundah gulana.

Kenma membiarkan tubuhnya mendapat pelukan, hangat seperti biasanya. Tapi siapa tahu Kuroo masih membayangkan Kenma hanya pengganti bayangan mantan kekasihnya?

"Kau hangat sekali, kenapa jari-jari tanganmu dingin?" Kuroo mengeratkan dekapannya. Meletakan dagunya di bahu kecil Kenma, membuat nafasnya yang terasa hangat itu berhembus hingga lehernya.

"Kuroo?" Kenma menggeleng pelan, tangannya membalas jalinan dari jemari yang lebih besar darinya.

Tangannya yang lain menyentuh pipi Kuroo yang dekat dengan wajahnya dengan hati-hati. Lampu ruang utama belum menyala, hanya bayangan pintu dan vas yang terlihat karena cahaya dari luar apartement mereka.

Seperti bisa melihat bagaimana lawan bicara masing-masing tengah menatap mata satu sama lain tanpa cahaya. Ia memeluk tubuh hangat yang mungil itu dengan perlahan tanpa perlawanan, jika saja Kenma perempuan pasti itu sangat baik. Setiap kali memikirkan itu, Kuroo sedikit merasa bersalah. Jika Kenma tahu jalan pikirannya, ia pasti akan sangat marah.

Terkadang ada kepuasan sendiri setelah seseorang mengabaikan rasa bersalah dari dirinya sendiri.

Ujung hidung yang jadi kemerahan karena udara dingin milik mereka bertemu. Nafas stabil dan Kenma bisa merasakan detak pada dada Kuroo sangat tenang, ia pikir hanya ia yang jantung berdetak cepat di saat seperti ini. Mungkin karena hati yang mereka miliki saat ini tidak bertemu di titik yang sama. Jika itu hanya sebuah kecupan selamat malam, atau sekedar tidur bersama satu ranjang saling berpura-pura. Alih-alih berbagi kesepian selalu ada yang dalam hatinya tak tahu perasaan yang pantas dinamai apa.

Kuroo mengecup bibir tipis dingin yang tak membalasnya. Aroma jus apple yang khas, bukan hanya jemarinya yang dingin rasanya seluruh wajah Kenma juga terasa dingin.

"Kuroo." sambil mundur satu langkah menahan dada lelaki tinggi itu dengan dua tangannya, Kenma tidak ingin ini berlanjut lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya." Kenma melepas lengan yang meliuk di pinggangnya.

Pelukan hangat dan sikapnya yang sangat baik seperti biasa seperti seekor kucing yang ingin dimanja, tapi siapa tahu lengan yang memeluknya itu membayang perempuan lain dalam dekap hatinya.

"Hm?" Kuroo tidak ingin memaksa, tidak seperti biasa pemuda itu tak menuruti keinginannya. Sekedar pelukan atau pelarian rasa sedih yang tak ingin ia tanggung sendiri.

Kenma menarik tubuhnya, kali ini perlu sedikit memaksa. Ia segera menyalakan lapu entrance dan lampu ruang utama yang menerangi ruangan. Terlihat sepasang mata jernih hitam itu sedang menyenandungkan luka. Kenma tidak bisa meenatap pada wajah Kuroo lebih lama, atau ia akan kembali dengan cinta yang ia nikmati seorang diri. Sudah saatnya berhenti untuk melarikan diri, sepertinya semua ini memang harus ia akhiri. Apa gunanya membohongi diri sendiri dengan madu yang beracun itu.

Sudah pasti jika yang Kenma rasakan hanya menyisakan luka, itu sama sekali bukan cinta.

"Kuroo," ucap bibir mungil itu pelan, ia harus menjelaskannya mengapa ia tidak ingin melakukan itu sekarang.

"Sekarang, aku punya pacar. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya itu denganmu lagi."

 **Bersambung.**


End file.
